


S'mores

by xdancingqueenxx



Series: Mando Oneshots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Camping, Din and Grogu Eat The Space Version Of Marshmellows, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: Din and Grogu go camping, play with frogs, and eat s'mores.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: Mando Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	S'mores

Grogu chirps as Din's borrowed ship touches down on an unfamiliar planet.

"That's right buddy, we're gonna go camping," Din replies, giving Grogu an affectionate pat on the back. "I think we'll have a lot of fun."

Grogu babbles in reply, nearly vibrating in excitement. 

They touch down on the ground, and Grogu deftly plants himself in front of Din's ship.

"What are you doing?"

"Weeooo," Grogu replies.

"I don't think so. Come on buddy, there's a forest here. Let's go!"

Grogu looks up at Din, his eyes wide and humanlike.

Din extends a hand, and Grogu grabs it, pulling it down to his side.

"Come on, this is just us and the trees, there's nothing to be afraid of," Din says, smiling.

Grogu skips behind Din, nimbly dodging a spiraling tree.

"Come on buddy, let's have some fun," Din says grinning at his companion.

Din and Grogu walk and walk for a good fifteen minutes until they are deep in a forest. Din stops, taking in the sights.

Grogu stops beside Din, looking up at his father. "Ah?" 

"You're right, this is a good spot to make camp."

After a minor struggle, Din manages to pitch their tent.

"Hey Grogu, what do you think?"

Grogu does not reply, but continues to stare at Din. 

Heaving a sigh, Din sets himself down on a wooden log. Grogu hops onto the log and poises himself at his father's side, completely mimicking Din's stance.

Din looks at Grogu, who stares back at him, a peaceful smile on his face.

There is a comfortable silence.

"You know Grogu, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Grogu babbles his agreement.

"What do you want to do first? Lie down and watch the clouds? Or you could go play with the frogs?"

"Patu," Grogu says in a sharp tone.

"No?"

"Patu," he says, in a more pleading tone.

"Let's go play with the frogs, then," Din says. Grogu skips over to him and grabs ahold of his hand, pulling him away from the log.

Soon, they are under a small tree in the middle of a large pond, happily watching several frogs hopping around. Occasionally, Grogu will grab a frog and munch on it. It takes a lot of willpower for Din to hide his disgust.

Grogu takes a break from his fun to look at his father. Din is relaxing back against the tree.

They sit in deep silence for some time, the only sound that of Grogu's chewing on a frog.

Din's eyes flutter open. He stares out across the pond for some time before looking up at the sky. He frowns.

"I didn't know the sun was getting so low."

Din sighs, setting Grogu down on the ground. 

"I guess it's time to make our way back to the tent."

Grogu stares up at Din for a few moments, before emitting a sad babble.

"Hey, It'll be fine buddy. We can come back tomorrow."

Grogu stands up, giving his father a prod with his foot.

He gives his son a pat on the head and hoists him up onto his back.

"Hang on, we'll be there in no time."

Grogu's cheerful babbles make their way across the forest.

Din makes his way over to the tent and sets his son down.

He digs around in his backpack until he finds his desired item: Mallow Puffs from the planet Vardos.

Grogu tilts his head curiously. "Eh?"

"That's right, we're going to cook them over the fire." 

"Oooh," Grogu responds.

Din accidentally burns the first mallow (much to Grogu's annoyance), yet, the second one comes out perfectly. 

He puts the warm treat on a honey cracker, and tops it with chocolate and a second honey cracker.

"Try this."

Grogu eyes the treat carefully, getting his hands sticky in the process.

"Go ahead, buddy. It's okay." Din assures Grogu, beginning to roast his own mallow.

Grogu stuffs the entire thing in his mouth, and it's apparently too big for his mouth because he spits half of it out.

Din rushes to his side to make sure he doesn't choke.

Grogu finishes his s'more with nothing more than a burp.

"Ah?" Grogu says, pointing to Din's now on-fire mallow puff.

"Dank ferrik-!" Din yells. He blows on the mallow puff, which is now severely burned.

Grogu, meanwhile, is giggling at him, thoroughly entertained by his father's misery.

"You're really enjoying my suffering, aren't you, womp-rat?" Din glares at him playfully.

Grogu quiets, placing his sticky hands on his lap and giving Din a smile.

Din rolls his eyes. "I'll just...make myself one in the morning."

Grogu waddles over to Din, and Din gladly picks him up, laying on his back on the ground.

He shifts his eyes up towards the sky, seeing it for the first time in what feels like forever. The sky is clear, no clouds, no moon. Stars everywhere, shining brightly.

Grogu snuggles up to Din and closes his eyes.

Din doesn't quite have the heart to tell Grogu that he'd rather sleep on the tent, and instead sighs contently. 

So far, night one of their camping trip was going wonderfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review if you enjoyed (or gimme ideas for the next part in the series <3)


End file.
